Flowers that Bloom in Our Heart
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: What happen if Byakuya has a childhood friend who happen his first love/crush until one year since he has known her, she disappeared. What happen if he met her in Karakura Town? Byakuya x OC
1. Prologue

**Author note: hi there, this is the first time I'm in Bleach fandom so yoroshiku and this is about Byakuya x OC and for this chapter is all about the past and prologue. I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

**o0o~ The First Time We Met and Part Away ~o0o**

**Pairing: Byakuya x OC**

**Warnings: OOC (maybe) and Bad Grammars**

**Rated: T for safety~**

* * *

**-102 years ago-**

When Byakuya was training (like swinging his sword in episode.. emm.. I forgot). He turned his back just to see his grandfather. "Grandfather." Byakuya walked towards his grandfather. "What are you doing in here? I thought that you said that you have some duties to do and you won't be back until night."

"Yes, Byakuya, I did say that. But, we have a guest and I want you to meet her."

"Is the guest that you're talking about is that demon cat (Yoruichi)?" Byakuya sharpened his eyes to see if Yoruichi tries to steal his hair rubber and he tightened his grip on his wooden sword.

"No, it's not Captain Yoruichi, she's one of the noble clan and she's a shinigami too." Ginrei spoke calmly. "and she's younger than you by 4 years."

Byakuya's grip lossen a little. "So who's she?"

"Her name is Seri Asahina. You can stop hiding now and show up." a girl with black hair and blue eyes showed up from the entrance gate with Lisa Yadomaru and she grab Lisa's sleeve tightly as if she doesn't want to be apart from Lisa. Byakuya kept staring at her with a faint blush on his cheeks, he hoped that no one saw his blush but he is still wondering, why is Lisa in here.

"Why is she with Lieutenant Yadomaru? And what is Lieutenant Yadomaru doing in here?"

"She's shy so she doesn't want to be alone with some stranger and for somehow she doesn't want to be separated from me and so my duty is to watch and accompany her." Byakuya sweat dropped.

Ginrei cleared his throat. "And so, I want you to be her friend. Now, if you excuse me, I have some duties to do." Byakuya silently watches his grandfather disappeared.

"A-A-Anoo..." hearing a small and sweet voice from the girl, Byakuya couldn't help but blush. Lisa (who happens to see his blush) smirked.

"Is that a blush that I see?"

"O-Of course not!" Byakuya's cheek become more redder.

Lisa's smirk become more wider. "I've just remembered something! I got some duties to do so, I'm leaving her in your care." Byakuya's eyes widened Byakuya was about to protest, Seri interrupted him.

"B-B-But Lieutenant Yadomaru-"

"It's okay, Seri. He's not a bad guy." Lisa smiled. "So then, I'll be leaving then." Lisa patted her head and disappeared.

"Hey! Come back here!"

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V**

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted but of course I knew it won't do a single thing. I facepalmed mentally.

"Emm..." I can sense that girl is trying to speak but she doesn't know what should she say. "M-My name is Seri A-Asahina, y-yoroshiku." that girl bowed and her face is all red. How cute, wait... what did I just say? Just forget about that.

"No need to bow, we both are nobles after all." she smiled sweetly and I could feel that my face heated a little, I hope that she didn't see me like this. "I'm so glad that Byakuya-san is a good guy after all." I sighed when I heard her called me Byakuya'-san'.

"I told you that we're nobles so please address me with -kun instead with -san." I saw the girl nodded nervously. I wonder how shy she is. Hey, wait a minute, how could she know my name? I've never told her, right?

"How did you know my name?"

"A-Actually, Ginrei-sama told me." she answered it nervously. "Emm... Byakuya-kun, do you like origami?"

"Origami?" that's the first time I heard that. What is origami? I really like to know. "What is that?"

"Umm... well..." I can see she's trying to explain but she didn't know how to do it. "Well... it's about emm... it's all about when you fold a paper to make something like cranes, hearts and many things." I'm still confused but she showed a red crane that made understood what she meant. "Do you know? If you make ten hundred cranes, your wish will come true. I know it's an old story and it sounded silly too. B-B-But, I want to try and make ten hundred cranes."

I smiled at her. "I don't think it's silly at all." there's sparkles in her eyes.

"Really?" I nodded. "D-Do you want to help me make ten hundreds cranes?"

"Sure."

"Yayy~ I love you." suddenly, she hugged me. I could feel blood rush into my face then she let go. "S-sorry, it just-"

"It's okay. I know."

Ever since that day, we both tried to make one hundred cranes, it has been a year or so since we started making cranes and we only need to make one more. But she never came to my manor again. I heard that she turned into a hollow with the other captains and lieutenants so I decided to make the last crane.

"I hope that we'll meet again."

* * *

**Author note: okayy... that's my fanfic in here. So, tell me what do you think? Review please~ oh yeah, and the next chapter is Byakuya and Seri will meet again in Karakura Town and I don't think I'll be updating very soon. **


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**o0o****~Flowers** **that** **Bloom** **Inside** **Our** **Heart~o0o**

**o0o~Chapter** **2**: **Unexpected** **Meeting****~o0o**

**Rated: T for safety~**

**Warnings: OOC (maybe)** **and** **Bad** **Grammars**

* * *

**Byakuya's** **P**.**O**.**V**

When I was doing my paperworks, a hell butterfly came to my division. I reached out a hand to let the hell butterfly landed on my finger.

"_All_ _captains_, _prepare_ _for_ _an_ _urgent_ _meeting_." I stood up from my seat, heading to the meeting room. All captains has taken their standing post while Yamamoto-*****Sou Taichou began to speak. "As you know, the number of Hollow appearing in Karakura Town is starting to increase and I don't think the Shinigami substitute can handle it. That's why I'm going to send one captain to Karakura Town to investigate and defeat all of the hollows."

"Yare, yare." the way he spoke can only belongs to Kyoraku ******Taichou. "Is this case really serious until you have to send a captain."

"Yes and I'm going to send Byakuya to the World of Living."

I slowly nodded. "I understand, Yamamoto-Sou Taichou."

"Dismissed." all of the captains walks away from the meeting room, heading to their own division. When I arrived, I could see Renji is working on his paperworks. He stopped writing at those paperworks and looked at me.

"Captain, is there anything you need?"

"I'm going to the World of Living and you'll be in charge while I'm gone."

"O-Okay..." I faced my back, walking to Senkai Gate. I opened the Senkai Gate, guided by a hell butterfly and began to run to the World of Living before the Capturing Ram appeared. I went to Urahara's place, to get my gigai and stay in there. There's no way I'm going to stay in Kurosaki's place.

"Oh my, what do we have here~?" Urahara covered his mouth with his fan. "What brings you here~? It's very rare for you to come here, Byakuya."

I sighed silently. "Yamamoto-Sou Taichou ordered me to go to the World of Living to investigate and I'm going to stay in here for a while." actually, I don't want to stay in there but I don't have any place to stay.

"He ordered you? That's unusual, then come in." before I went to Urahara Candy Shop, I saw a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. It can't be her, right? She has died a long time ago. "Here is your gigai~" Urahara handed me a gigai and I went inside of it. "How do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything."

"Byakuya, why don't you go to Karakura High School."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing~ I'm sure you won't regret it~" he smiled secretly, hiding a meaning on that smile. Maybe it because the enemy is in Karakura High School.

* * *

**-In Another Place (the place where all of the Vizards live)-**

**Seri's P.O.V (look at my pic, this is what Seri looks like now) **

I sighed. All that we need to do is to recruit the boy named Kurosaki Ichigo but I never thought it would be like this.

"So who's going to Karakura High School?" Love asked.

I sighed. "Any volunteers?" all that I can hear is just a wind, nobody wants it. Then Hachi raised his hand.

"Hachi, you're too big to be a student." commented Shinji.

"Well yah? Then try to find someone who has a look like a normal student." I heard Hiyori said as she leaned her back to the wall.

"Hmm..." Shinji rubbed his chin. "Hachi is too big, Love's hair is too stylish and Rose hair is too long and Hiyori is too short."

_WHAMM_

All that I can see now is Shinji in the ground with his nose is bleeding while one of Hiyori's feet is in top of Shinji's head. "Who are you calling short?!" well, it's his fault. She slapped him with her slipper.

"Well that leaves me, Lisa, Shinji, Mashiro and Kensei, right?" the others nodded. "I don't think that Lisa wants to do it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well... from my instinct? I guess." I replied as Kensei facepalmed. "Why don't you ask Lisa?"

"I don't really want to do it." Lisa answered before Kensei could ask her. See? I'm always right about her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to send Mashiro."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's so childish." oh yeah, she's childish.

"Kensei, you're a big meanie." said Mashiro with fake tears in her eyes. Kensei ignored her. "I also don't think you should send Kensei too because he's a big meanie and short tempered." Mashiro pouted.

"WHY YOU, MASHIRO-"

"Kensei stop it, she has a point." if Kurosaki Ichigo rejected our offer, of course Kensei would be mad and beat him.

"It leaves me and Shinji."

"I think we should send both of you." I turned to see Lisa.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure that Shinji will not do his job." Lisa pushed her glasses.

"Hey!"

"That's why we should send both of you."

"B-B-But." I began. "You know that I'm shy."

"That's another reason." Lisa walked towards me. "It'll help you to overcome with your shyness." she patted my head.

"... I don't think I can do it."

"Come on, Seri." Mashiro hugged me from behind. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks."

"I hope you're going to faint in class." I glared at Shinji who's now whistling like he didn't say it. Hiyori kicked him.

"Be nice to her you dumbass."

"Take care both of you~~" Mashiro waved to us. We walked to outside.

"Do you know where Karakura High School is?"

"Nope~" Shinji replied innocently. I mentally facepalmed. It's a great thing I asked Lisa to give me a map.

* * *

**-Karakura High School-**

**Byakuya's P.O.V**

I arrived at school, filling a form so I can transfer in here. After I finished, I gave the form to the teacher. They accepted it. A brown haired teacher with glasses (Ichigo's homeroom teacher) called me. "Hei! You're going to be a student in my class! So, come here and don't get lost and there are two other transfer students but they haven't come here." I see, maybe the transfer students are the enemies. "Ah, you're going to stay here." the teacher went to the class. I waited at outside for a few minutes until Kurosaki Ichigo opened the door. I felt a presence of a hollow in this town.

"AAAA! Aren't you Byakuya? What are you doing in here? Wait, I don't have time to talk!" quickly, Kurosaki Ichigo ran, disappearing from my sight. I think he can do the job. Then his two friends followed him. "Ah, go introduce yourself to the class." I walked to the classroom.

"He's cool."

"He's so handsome."

"I want to be his girlfriend."

I could hear squeals and girls wanting me to be her boyfriend, who they think they are? I wrote my name on the blackboard. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. Pleased to meet you."

"He's soooo coolll."

"Now, silent everyone. Kuchiki, you can sit there." I walked to the desk that she pointed. "Now, we're going to begin class."

* * *

**-At Ichigo's Place- **

"So, that's Kurosaki Ichigo huh?" Shinji smirked. Seri kicked his head, sending him to the ground.

"Why did you disappear like that? We're supposed to be in school not in here and again! You already knew his face, you don't need to watch him fight!"

Shinji rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm curious with the way he fights, he seems to be scared."

"Maybe, he's scared of the hollow inside of him~"

"You're right." then Shinji noticed something. "Since when did you wear glasses?"

"Oh this?" I pointed at my glasses. "Well, how do I look? Lisa recommended me to wear it."

"You look ugly."

"HEY!"

"I mean, you look beautiful without your glasses."

Seri blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"Awww.. somebody is shy~" Shinji is starting to tease Seri but Seri kicked his right leg. He winched in pain, holding his right leg. "Hey!"

"Stop talking and let's go to school." They shunpo-ed to go to the class. Their homeroom teacher scolded them.

* * *

**Seri's P.O.V**

She scolded us without any mercy. I tried to find a reason and it came. "I'm sorry." I said with teary eyes. "It's my fault, it because of me, we were lost. I was going to the bathroom and I was lost, Shinji tried to find me."

"Ah... it's okay. Don't cry, okay? How about you introduce yourself to your class." I nodded. My hands turned cold. I hid behind Shinji. After Shinji finished introduced himself and everybody in the class laughed. They asked.

"Mrs, if I'm not wrong, isn't there's another transfer student?" I can feel Shinji smirked after hearing that. I decided to show myself.

"M-M-My name is S-Seri Asahina. N-Nice to meet you." I blushed then bowed.

"She's cute~"

"I wonder is she has a boyfriend."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?!"

I blushed after hearing their comments. The teacher scolded at them. "Shinji, you'll sit next to Kurosaki. Kurosaki raised your hand." I can see Ichigo raised his hand. "While you, Seri. You sit in front Kuchiki." My eyes widened as I heard Kuchiki. He does look like Byakuya but there's no way that Byakuya is in here. Probably, somebody who has the same name.

* * *

**Byakuya's P.O.V**

I sighed silently when I heard there's another transfer student but somebody caught my eyes, she has the same look like Seri and her attitude is exactly like her but Seri didn't wear glasses.

"M-M-My name is S-Seri Asahina. N-Nice to meet you." my eyes almost widened but it didn't. She is Seri. Seri didn't die but how? They said that Seri has died a long time ago but she's in here, in front of my eyes. After she sat in front of me. Could it be that she's the enemy? I hope she's not the enemy but even so, if she's the enemy then I will kill her.

* * *

**Author note: Okay, let's stop in here, Sorry to keep you waiting~ and what will happen next~ anyways, I'm not giving some spoilers here~ and next update going to be a very long time~~ tehehehehe~~**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing and here I am~ I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for following and favorite this story~ It means so much to me *bow* **


End file.
